Nobu and Rikuzu Training
RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu would wake up shivering from the cooler air as she rubbed her eyes getting herself awake from what seemed like such a nice slumber. She rose from her bed changing into her warmer uniform as Yomi jumped off her bed barking a bit. Once she was dressed she ran downstairs with Yomi noisily following her as she usually did. Grabbing her meal and finishing quickly Rikuzu would grab her backpack grabbing a snack and Yomi’s treats placing both bags in her backpack. She then walked out to the porch shivering before grabbing her boots and putting them on as she walked off placing the backpack on her back taking the two hour trail to the training grounds. After two hours of walking she reached the start of the usual training grounds as she would carefully walk up the steps finally reaching the arena like area of the grounds. She would lay the backpack down on the bench as she would stand there waiting for anyone to show up- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I moved about stealthfully from a distance, watching my student, the young Rikuzu from a distance safe enough to where neither her or her companion could catch a waft of my scent. This was my new favored thing, observing my students through most of the day, wondering if at any point I should make an appearance and help them need be. I was probably much too protective of them, but none the less, I couldn’t help it. We approached Takeda Inkroe’s training grounds, my favored spot to train my students. Not only because of the fact that they had to travel a distance before getting here which worked their body, but also th fond memories and recollection of things that happened long ago with his own team, whose whom he didn’t get to see too often. I was unaffected by the cold, traveling between the Dojo, and Ryu Azuresato’s training grounds often left him acustomed to the bitter cold weather that was tormenting the land with winter’s approach. Clad in a long sleeved black shirt, the yonshi vest, yonshi head band, long pants, boots, and the extra accessories of Kabutowari and the gold plated training weights. After I watched Riku began to asscend the stairs, I pulled a small box from my shinobi pouch and pulled out a cigarette. I lit in with a lighter that was pulled from the yonshi vest, and took a deep drag of the smoke. Taking a running start after putting the box and cigarette away, I began to leap and jump between ledges and grooves in the odd shaped building. It took only a few seconds before I launched myself over the top platform and landed in the center with a loud thud. Looking over my shoulder, I nodded to Riku with a slight grin.- Hello there, Riku-chan. Hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long. RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu heard the familiar thud as she turned to see her sensei that she had since she was in the academy appeared in the training area. Usually her teammate Haru would be around but she didn’t see him anywhere which surprised her a bit because he never missed training before. “That’s strange isn’t Haru never late?” she thought to herself not trying to ask anything out loud as she hardly asked questions during training. She sighed as Yomi sat down on the floor waiting for orders letting out a bark as she waited. Rikuzu spoke up as she heard Nobu Sensei speak to her paying close attention to what she was being told. “Hey Nobu Sensei. Don’t worry I haven’t really been waiting too long.” She said as she stood there quietly waiting on today’s training task As she stayed patient as she usually was during training.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I merely nodded, turning my body by merely pivoting on my left foot so that I was facing her and speaking directly to her. Moving my hand to my mouth so that I may grasp the cigarette between my index and middle finger, I pulled a nice drag of smoke once more and exhaled it through my nostrils, a thick tangle of dark smog circulating around myface before the wind taking it and having it whisp away in the distance.- Good... I want to practice some of your techniques, and get you more use to using them without faultering. First of all, I want you to perform the Passing Fang on me. I also want your friend there, Yomi, to practice Dynamic Marking... –As I spoke I walked behind the small barrier or wall that looked as if it was made of stone on the outter edge, with an unknown animals skin strung up. Pulling out a few dummies, I set them up along the edge of the arena where Riku and I would be working.- ... On these dummies... I would rather not have to go home with urine on me, thank you very much. Hehe. RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu heard her orders clearly as she knew what she had to. When her sensei spoke the next thing after pulling out the dummies, Rikuzu thought of what Haru would do if he heard his sensei talking like this. Yomi stood from her sitting position barking out what sounded like a small snort like giggle as yomi ran towards the dummy jumping up spinning around as she aimed to urinate on the shown dummy. As Yomi as using her technique, Rikuzu focused as she turned to Nobu sensei falling down on all fours as she prepared to transform. Using her chakra, Rikuzu would let the blue chakra start to flow out a bit from her as she started to change becoming more beast like in the process. Her nails began to grow a bit forming claws on her hands. Her eyes started to change to dark slits and she showed fangs that had grown a few inches longer than they were before.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I walked patiently back infront of Rikuzu-chan, observing her transformation into the beast like form that her clan was well known for. I had never really seen this technique either, but the basics of how it worked, how to attack in this form, and knowning the boundries were not hard to see. It was much like my own fighting style of the Strong Fist Technique in terms of approach and attack, the rushing in and always being on the offensive, though they used their claws, flexibility, and speed to their advantage, rather then brute force, strong attacks, and bone shattering blows. Coming back to the center away from Yomi using her rather odd, but very effective technique of Dynamic Marking, I took another drag of the cigarette, and exhaled it once again from my nostrils. Ashing to to the side, I awaited her attempt of an attack on me, one of the quickest taijutsu moves available in this world.- RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu noticed Nobu sensei walk from behind the barrier that he used to shield himself from Yomi’s urine based technique that she had just used as she was preparing her own attack on her sensei. With her new transformation completed which also caused the changed that occurred to her body and her speed and instincts were different now becoming more beastlike as she would focus moving her body quickly. She then twisted her body with momentum and her speed as well she would charge in her small petite body spinning as her body started to form a cyclone that spun quickly as it would fly towards her target using a strong amount of force as she attempted to hit him and to knock him back a bit as she attacked. She would attack him head on using the force of the blow to attempt to knock him back a bit.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -My brown eyes followed Rikuzu-chan’s sudden movements of the spin, and couldn’t help but frown slightly. Already I could tell the many flaws she had in the attack, the first, and most important one was her actuall attempt. Already I could tell she wasn’t going after me with everything she had, and shook my head. As she grew closer to me, I quickly bent my knee’s and by placing more of my weight on the right leg, I forced myself off of that leg and shot myself quickly to my right. I stood there calmly, my eyes observing her attack hitting the stone surface of the training ground with nothing there to hit.- Wrong... RikuzuInuzuka: -As he moved she didn’t have much time to react as she spun out hitting into the stone wall painfully as she hit her head hard from the impact as she fell to the ground with a bit of a thud. She rubbed her head a bit as she sighed sadly as she went through her thoughts without a word. “What happened? I thought I had that combination down pact. Why did I mess up this time?” All these thoughts were going through the girl’s head as a frustrated look showed up on the girl’s features as she was painfully rubbing her head blinking a bit from the impact and pain that hit her head groaning a bit as she had a bad feeling that something was wrong with her execution of the technique.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I shook my head slightly, seeing her fall out of her technique as soon as the cyclone hit the floor, I was again somewhat disappointed. Obviously she had not become accustomed to using it, but then again, she had never used it in combat before, only trained with it. My steps took me back to where I was standing before, placing the cigarette to my mouth and taking another drag. It was halfway finished now, and I held it off to the side while smoke rolled from my lips as I spoke.- Riku-chan, you need to strike me with the intent to kill, as you should do with all your opponents. You should not expect mercy, as they should not get yours. There’s hesitation in your movements to hit me, and that must change. The only other thing I see wrong is the fact that you need to be aware of your surroundings, with your scent, you should be able to tell, without your eye sight, if you’re about to make contact with either an opponent, or the ground. Pull yourself out of the attack before then, so you don’t bump your head again. If you’re okay, shall you try again? I want to see you use it correctly before I end today’s session with a little strength and balance training.- RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu shook her head to ease off the pain as she heard and listened to what she was being told. “Sorry sensei I’ll do better this time.” With that she stood up onto her feet to shake her head once more as she would fall back onto four legs as she prepared to once again attack. “No mercy no hesitation this time Rikuzu be the monster.” She thought as she once again started to focus in the on the attack as she focused on the beast side of herself. She ran in once again this time focusing on not holding back as she charged twisting her petite body with more force and energy this time focusing not only on not holding back but to paying close attention to the surrounding area that surrounded his location So she wouldn’t hit the wall again. She would then twirl into the cyclone once again as she would charge at her sensei with her claws outstretched out using enough force that if hit dead on in the center of his body. If this attack was to succeed there could be extreme pain and possibly some broken ribs as well.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I smiled now that I noticed that Riku-chan had actually thrown herself at me this time, and had the intention of also striking me with intent to cause severe damage. It was too bad she was only but a genin, else her attack on me would have been pretty effective, and broke bones. But I was rather adept in manipulating chakra over the years with my taijutsu techniques. Placing the cigarette in my mouth, and placed the base of my palms together quickly and forced a decent amount of chakra to pulsate from the hand. The moment Riku’s attack had neared, I bent my knee’s and braced myself for the impact by tensing up the muscles in my arms. I distributed the force of the attack from my hands, through my arms, and out my feet so that the majority of the strike was not harmful. What made me wince was the fact that Riku-chan’s nails and tornado like wind sheers where causing small cuts in the palm that was stopping her from dealing much more damage. I merely held it there, and awaited for her to come out of the spin.- RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu would finally stop spinning as she would quickly act pushing herself back and away from her sensei as she landed on her feet looking now at how her attack looked. She felt better that this time she decided to not hold back from her attack and she actually tried to strike in a painful attack and do some damage to her sensei this time. She looked over to her sensei looking for some sign that she either did a good job or did it wrong. Deep down she felt good about the attack she used because she put a lot of force within the said attack as she wondered what her sensei would say about her attack knowing that she used more force than last time and she hoped that this time was better. Rikuzu sighed as she looked up to her sensei speaking. “How was that sensei? Did I do any better?” Guest_NobuAkimichi: -My hand continued to place the chakra flow through to them until Riku-chan had finally stopped her spinning and the jutsu ended. The moment they did and the cool air had come back over my hands, I felt the stinging of the many cuts that were placed onto my palm. It did not phase me though, as I merely ceased the flow of chakra and relaxed my body which was now somewhat sore from taking the attack head on. Sighing softly, I moved a hand to remove the cigarette from my mouth which I had just taken another puff of, and brought it down to my side.- That was what I was looking for, Riku-chan. We just need to work on placing more speed behind it so the cutting is more deadly. Then also the wind current around you will be also harder to dodge. Good on the exit though. Let’s see it a few more times, I want you to push your body to the limit on speed, and also push it to exausting more chakra so that we may work on your stanima as well. Now... Again. – Taking one last drag of the cigarette, I flicked the remainer of it off into the distance and breathed out of my nostrils before bringing my hands up to prepare myself to take the attack a few more times.- RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu was happy to know that her attacks were getting better as she would nod after hearing to do the same attack a few more times. She would get back down on all fours again as Yomi would continue practicing on the dummies that were placed out in front of her. She would again focus on going all out in her attacks instead of holding back as she would become once again beast like as she ran in charging out this time pushing out trying to increase her speed on the attack as she charged twisting her small petite body to create the cyclone like form needed in this attack. She charged towards her sensei with the cyclone motion showing extending out her claws as she would attempt to hit him again in the dead center of his body with enough force to cause broken ribs and pain in more extreme cases but also cuts from the incoming claws. After doing this once more she would jump back and land before getting back into position and trying again and again until she was out of breath and tired.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I continued to block off Riku-chan’s attack over and over again. My hands began to become raw with the ammount of small cuts from her nails and the wind, which also cause slight friction burns over my palms. Not only was there damage from the nails and wind, but the muscles in my arms were becoming so strained that I could feel the muscle tearing over and over, causing muscle trauma to the majority of my arms. I clinched my jaw, pressing the pain to the back of my mind, then finally the onslaught of attacks were finished, and Riku-chan seemed pretty worn down. Taking a deep breath, I was beginning to become impressed with Riku’s attack, thought the training wasn’t over. I wanted her to press her limit as far as she could. Raising a hand, I pointed over to the pull up bar with a smirk.- I want you to do some physical work, quickly now! You don’t have time for a break, as no one will give you a break in a fight to the death. RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu panted as she heard her next task in training as she nodded and walked over to the pull up bar tiredly as she would jump up and grab the bar clinging on tightly to the metal bar as she would use her own weight to pull her own petite body up slowly struggling a bit from exhaustion as she would pull herself up to her neck as she sighed letting out a deep breath as she fell letting her arms dangle from the bar a few seconds before trying again breathing heavily from everything she had recently done in the training. Even though she was tired she refused to quit as she continued to do the said exercise breathing heavily as she counted each time her chin passed the metal bar she was doing pull ups on. A deep sigh escaped from her lips as she continued even though she was exhausted.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I merely stood there, watching Riku intensivly as my hands wondered every now and then to my hands which were bleeding slightly from the small cuts that marked them. I definately had not perfected prejecting all the force of the attack from her taijutsu move, so they were also quiet sore, and felt extremely heavy now with the training weights not helping. I knew she must be becoming quiet exausted with the work, but she was needing this, to push her body to it’s limit, until the muscles would not cooperate with it’s orders because the last of the energy was spent. Raising my voice, I started to encourage her a little.- C’mon, Riku! You can do it! At least ten more! Then I want you to go to the balancing logs and have an imaginary spar, I want to memorize the distance between each, then when preforming taijutsu kicks and punches, do not look down! RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu sighed as she continued the exercise pulling her petite but wore out body up on the metal bar once again bringing her chin up above the bar so she could count another pull up to her count. She would then let her arms dangle again feeling the pressure from the exhaustion kicking in as she groaned pulling herself up then down again and again counting out the pull ups done as she wanted desperately to finish up and to finish up the next exercise as she felt really tired from all the training she had already done already. She sighed deeply as she counted out loud. “Four… five… six… seven.” As with each number she drew in a deep tired breath as she did this three more times before dropping down to the floor a bit as she crawled to her feet walking over to the balancing logs. She then crawled up to the logs as she balanced herself onto the log as she began to tiredly practice her punches and kicks onto the log.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nodding slightly, I began to wonder exactly how Riku was going to get herself home now that she had worn herself out so much, but it was something I demanded of her. I hoped that perhaps she could make it part of the way, but as I always did, I would follow, and make sure she made it home safe. After Riku had been up there for some time, I found it rather amazing that she didn’t slip and fall at some point with how much she was drained of much of her power. Shrugging my shoulders, I rose a hand and waved.- Oi, Riku-chan. That’s good enough for today. Let’s get home and get something to eat, kiddo. RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu heard her sensei call out to her as she would sigh in relief as she would crawl off of the balance log as she would drag her tired body over from the logs to where her sensei was standing. A exhausted yawn escaped from the girl’s mouth as she felt like she was about ready to collapse from the full out exhaustion from all the work of today’s training. At the mention of the words getting something to eat, her stomach growled as the sudden hunger hit her as a nervous but tired giggle escaped her lips. “Yea something to eat sounds really good about now.” She said tiredly as she looked up at her sensei before sitting on the ground her body nearly drained after the training she had been put through.- Category:Yonshigakure Era